Incompréhension
by Twinzie
Summary: Il suffit seulement d'un mot ou d'une phrase pour se disputer, spécialement quand on s'appelle Ron et Hermione. Comment Ron vatil éviter de passer la nuit sur le canapé ?


_Oh ! Oh ! Cet OS remonte de loin, de très très loin, de plusieurs mois et donc de l'année dernière, puisque je l'avais écrit dans le cadre de ma fanfic _Ensemble, Tout Simplement_. Malheureusement, il coinçait et l'inspiration m'a lâché. Du coup, j'ai dû attendre _Anacofleb _qui m'a aidé à le boucler et _Aylala _qui m'a poussé à le boucler. (Merci à vous deux )_

_Donc c'est un OS très _K, AU_ comme beaucoup de mes écrits, _RonHermione_ qui appartiennent à la magicienne _JKR_, corrigé par les soins d'_Anacofleb_ et intitulé _Incompréhension_, parce qu'on sait tous que Ron et Hermione n'arrivent jamais à se comprendre. _

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

**_Imcompréhension _**

_23 heures _

Elle allait le tuer, d'une mort douce et lente, ou pire, elle le ferait dormir sur le canapé.

Ron releva la tête des parchemins qui l'entouraient. Son box ne ressemblait plus à un box mais à un foutoir. Il y avait des parchemins partout, quelques miettes de biscuits pour calmer son estomac et des taches d'encre sur le bureau…

Il soupira et regarda l'heure encore une fois. Elle n'avait avancé que de quelques secondes.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il était épuisé. Il n'y avait plus personne dans le bureau des Aurors. Il était seul. Il pouvait entendre distinctement le tic-tac incessant de l'horloge qui lui rappelait combien Hermione allait l'incendier quand il rentrerait chez eux. Elle n'aimait pas quand il partait en mission, car c'était trop dangereux, trop risqué… elle se faisait toujours un sang d'encre. Mais quand il rentrait tard parce qu'il devait faire ceci ou finir cela au Ministère, elle lui en voulait encore plus.

_Ton travail passe avant moi_.

Elle lui avait dit ça la semaine dernière. C'était faux car même au travail, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle. C'était simplement cette fichue guerre qui lui prenait tout son temps. Les Aurors ne cessaient d'enchaîner les missions d'infiltrations ou de surveillances et malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas y échapper.

Comme il ne pouvait échapper à ce fichu rapport, il devait à tout prix le terminer pour demain matin, car si son chef ne l'avait pas sur son bureau à la première heure, il lui passerait lui aussi un savon. Après une nuit sur le canapé, ce serait fort regrettable.

Il inspira un grand coup et mis de l'ordre dans les parchemins qui jonchaient son box.

Cela lui prit dix minutes, mais son bureau était propre et il allait pouvoir rapidement finir son rapport. Il se mit à la tâche et écrivit sans relâche.

_Minuit_

Il avait besoin de café. La magie et ses avantages… En un coup de baguette, une tasse fumante se métamorphosa devant lui.

Ça faisait du bien.

Il baissa la tête et reprit la rédaction de son rapport. Il en était à son deuxième rouleau de parchemin, il avait presque fini, encore quelques lignes et… il mettait le point final. Il souffla de soulagement.

Cependant, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'une personne l'observait depuis l'encadrement de la pièce, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Lorsque Ron releva fièrement la tête, la plume ne l'air, il se figea net. Hermione était appuyée dans le cadre de la porte et elle n'avait pas l'air fâché, mais au contraire, amusé.

- Je croyais que tu t'étais perdu dans les couloirs du Ministère et que tu ne retrouvais plus la sortie alors dans un élan de bonté, je suis venue à ton secours.

- Comment tu…

- On rentre ici comme dans un moulin.

- Je suis désolé, chérie, dit-il pitoyablement. Je n'ai pas vu l'heure et… tu m'en veux ?

- Un peu, avoua-t-elle.

Ron soupira et posa les coudes sur le bureau.

- Il fallait que je termine absolument ce soir, sinon… et j'ai pas vu l'heure… j'arrivais pas à finir… et… Désolé.

- Tu aurais pu me demander de l'aide pour l'écrire.

- C'est le rapport de ma dernière mission, chérie et c'est top secret.

- Comme si j'étais une partisane de Voldemort. Ron…

- Les règles sont les règles, chérie. Je n'enfreins pas les tiennes, alors n'enfreins pas les miennes.

Il avait un sourire taquin et ça la faisait craquer. Elle s'approcha doucement du bureau de Ron et s'appuya contre, tout aussi coquine. Ron l'avait remarqué grâce au sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres mais il attendait.

- J'avais envie d'aller dîner au restaurant ce soir, avec toi, mais comme tu n'es pas rentré, je me suis fait livrer un bon petit plat. Il était vraiment succulent. La sauce était onctueuse, elle glissait dans ma gorge. Il faudrait penser à aller dans ce restaurant un jour.

Elle le narguait. Elle connaissait parfaitement l'estomac de Ron et il ne semblait pas avoir dîné. D'ailleurs, il était à deux doigts de baver devant ses paroles. Il tendit le bras pour l'attirer à lui et plongea la tête dans sa poitrine.

- Ron ?

- J'ai faim, grogna-t-il, et tu es la seule gourmandise présente dans cet établissement.

Elle rit et il la regarda. Comment faisait-elle pour le charmer autant ? Inconsciente de sa beauté, elle s'étonnait toujours quand il lui disait qu'elle était belle, le réprimait quand il s'attardait trop longtemps à regarder ses courbes et rougissait sous ses regards pénétrants.

- Ron !

- Qu'ai-je dit de mal ? Lui demanda-t-il innocemment, s'amusant de la teinte rouge que prenaient ses joues.

- Arrêtes de dire des âneries tout simplement.

- Comme tu veux.

Il tendit les lèvres, réclamant un baiser et elle se pencha pour prendre son visage en coupe et l'embrasser langoureusement. Il se releva sans lâcher ses lèvres, lui faisant ainsi pencher la tête en arrière. Elle était tellement petite à côté de lui.

- Chéri…

- Hummm.

Ça lui avait pris des années avant de l'appeler « chéri, » mais, désormais, il était réellement son chéri, à elle. Elle l'aimait plus que son cœur ne le pouvait. Il était son complément et son opposé à la fois. Elle avait souffert pendant un an à force de le voir avec Lavande Brown et elle avait mis ses sentiments de côté un an de plus avant de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. En fait, c'était lui qui avait fait le premier pas.  
Alors qu'ils se promenaient à Pré-au-Lard avec Harry et Ginny, ils s'étaient arrêtés devant la vitrine d'un bijoutier, où Ginny s'était émerveillé devant les bracelets et autres, et Ron lui avait glissé à l'oreille qu'un jour il offrirait cette bague à la jeune femme qu'il aimait. Ladite bague était simple, fine, en argent et surmonter d'un petit rubis. Le cœur d'Hermione s'était envolé pour mieux s'effondrer. Ron restait aveugle à ses sentiments qui crevaient, pourtant, les yeux de toute la population de Poudlard. On ne pouvait dire ces choses-là qu'à une meilleure amie. Elle lui avait soufflé un « elle a de la chance » retenant une fois encore ses larmes et était partie vers la librairie d'en face.

Cependant, elle fut surprise quand l'été suivant, Ron lui offre un petit écrin, sans raison particulière. A l'intérieur se trouvait la fameuse bague. Elle était restée stoïque en l'ouvrant, tandis que Ron rougissait de plus en plus, redoutant un refus. Cette fois, ses larmes avaient débordé. C'était des larmes de joie et dans un élan spontané, elle lui avait sauté au cou. Il n'avait pu que refermer ses grands bras autour de sa taille et enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux pour respirer son parfum avant de pouvoir enfin goûter ses lèvres si pleines. L'un et l'autre avaient cru mourir tellement ils avaient attendu ce moment.

- Ron, non, chuchota Hermione. Pas ici.

- Tu sais très bien que nous sommes les seuls êtres vivants présents dans le ministère… à part peut-être les quelques gardiens.

Il remonta ses mains chaudes sous sa chemise et caressa son ventre tendu et rebondi.

- Tu me chatouilles.

Il sourit doucement dans son cou, laissant ses mains continuer leur ascension mais Hermione le réfréna.

- Ron, j'ai dit non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et si quelqu'un entrait ?

- Hermione ! Laisse-toi faire, ma chérie.

Dans ces moments-là, c'était lui qui tenait les commandes alors elle l'écouta et docilement, elle se laissa aller sur le bureau. Il s'appuya sur elle, tout en la dévorant. Elle avait les mains dans sa chevelure rousse en bataille retenant ses gémissements.

Mais Hermione stoppa tout geste lorsqu'elle sentit un liquide froid couler le long de son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est maintenant ? Soupira Ron.

- Attends !

Hermione se redressa et tous les deux virent l'encrier renversé.

- Oh Mince. Regarde j'en ai partout.

Cependant, Ron ne regardait pas le chemisier plein d'encre de sa petite-amie, il était plus obnubilé par le dossier qui se trouvait dessous, son rapport qui était noyé sous une mer bleu-marine.

- Regardes ce que tu as fait, lui dit-il, horrifié.

- Ce que moi, j'ai fait ! Ron, c'est toi qui m'as allongé sur ce maudit bureau !

- Tu aurais pu faire attention !

- Tu aurais pu le mettre ailleurs !

Finalement, il allait l'avoir sa dispute et il était même bien parti pour dormir sur le canapé.

- Et puis, tu sais quoi ? Tu ne penses qu'à ton travail, il n'y que lui qui compte. Si tu étais rentré plus tôt comme tu me l'avais promis, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Si tu aimes tant ton boulot, tu n'as qu'à y vivre. Je suis sûre qu'il doit bien y avoir une charmante secrétaire qui n'attend que toi.

Enervée comme rarement, Hermione remit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements, attrapa son sac et sortit sans un regard pour Ron. Lequel restait à la fois mortifié pour son rapport et par les paroles blessantes d'Hermione. Elle ne pouvait pas réellement penser ce qu'elle venait de dire. C'était la colère qui lui avait fait prononcer ses mots ou une vengeance pour toutes les années où il lui avait cassé les oreilles en lui disant qu'elle avait trop le nez dans ses bouquins et qu'elle n'avait jamais de temps à leur accorder, à Harry et à lui.

Ron se laissa choire dans son siège et observa son rapport s'imbiber encore et encore d'encre bleue. Il devait avouer qu'il en avait marre de ces disputes incessantes dans son couple. Cette guerre les rongeait et elle allait finir par les détruire. Il aimait Hermione, il l'avait toujours aimé. Mais ces derniers temps, c'était un peu différent, tous les deux étaient sur les nerfs, redoutant la mort d'un proche à chaque fois que la Gazette livrait son édition matinale. Hermione venait de perdre ses parents et Ron n'avait rien trouvé d'autre que de l'accuser pour un stupide rapport.

Il sortit sa baguette magique, fit évaporer l'encre et répara son rapport. Il n'y avait pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Il enfila son manteau, éteignit la lumière et sortit enfin du ministère. La nuit était fraîche pour sa petite veste mais il voulait prendre l'air avant de rentrer. Hermione devait, sans doute, être encore en colère contre lui, autant lui laisser le temps de se calmer. Il marcha sans but précis car même s'il se perdait, il pourrait transplaner, alors il laissait ses pas aller où bon leur semblait

OoO

Hermione avait, quant à elle, transplané aussitôt sortie des bâtiments du ministère. Elle en avait ras le pompon de Ron et de son boulot. A un moment, elle avait même douté de sa fidélité, mais finalement, elle ne pouvait le croire. Cependant, elle ne pouvait aller contre cette sensation de délaissement. Elle avait depuis toujours eu besoin de Ron. Au collège, leurs disputes étaient son moyen à elle de capter son attention et elle n'aimait pas du tout passer au second plan. Tout remettre sur le dos de la guerre était facile, mais il était vrai qu'elle envahissait leur vie.

Hermione se débarrassa de son manteau, posa son sac dans le salon et s'installa sur le canapé. Elle espérait que Ron allait bientôt arriver, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils soient fâchés, plus maintenant. Elle n'aurait pas dû s'emporter aussi vite et elle s'en voulait. A présent, c'était à son tour de veiller la pendule. Elle tournait doucement et toujours pas de Ron en vue. Elle attrapa un magasine qu'elle feuilleta sans vraiment s'y intéresser. Elle le reposa et alluma le feu dans la cheminée. Puis, elle l'attendit, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte et elle finit par s'assoupir sur le canapé.

OoO

Ron erra encore un peu, et transplana chez lui, sans même y penser. Il fut surpris de voir que le feu crépitait encore dans la cheminée et encore plus étonné lorsqu'il aperçut le corps d'Hermione recroquevillé sur le canapé. Il pensait qu'elle serait fâchée et qu'elle se serait couchée dans leurs lit et que le canapé lui serait réservé. Doucement, il s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur. Elle dormait paisiblement. Ne pouvant décidément pas la laisser ici et n'ayant pas le cœur à la réveiller, Ron alla éteindre le feu de la cheminée, cala sa baguette magique dans sa poche, laquelle lançait un _lumos_ et passa ses bras sous sa petite-amie pour la porter jusque dans leur chambre. Elle ne se réveilla même pas lorsqu'il la posa sur le lit et entreprit de lui ôter ses vêtements avec une infinie tendresse. Mais même avec la plus grande douceur possible, Hermione finit par se réveiller.

- Humm… Rooon ?

- Chut, dors.

- Nooon.

- On en reparlera demain, ma puce. Dors.

- Demain tu serais déjà parti travailler quand je me réveillerais, murmura-t-elle.

Il ne pouvait même pas la contredire. Hermione s'assit dans le lit pendant que Ron enlevait ses propres vêtements avant de la rejoindre.

- Je sais que tu m'en veux, mais je t'assure que je fais tout pour passer le maximum de temps avec toi, commença-t-il avant qu'elle ne parle. Et il n'y a pas d'autres femmes. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas où tu es allée chercher ça. La seule personne avec laquelle, j'ai pu te tromper, c'était Lavande parce que même si je sortais avec elle, c'était à toi que je pensais. Je veux seulement que la guerre se termine au plus vite et pour ça, nous devons enchaîner les missions.

- Je sais, Ron. Mais j'ai toujours si peur. Quand tu n'es pas en mission, tu restes au ministère jusqu'à des heures pas possibles pour faire tes rapports de missions. J'aimerais bien que tu m'accordes quelques nuits par semaine.

- Oui. C'est fini ? On en parle plus et je te kidnappe dès que je le peux.

- Oui. Pardonne-moi pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas être méchante.

- Ce n'est rien, ma puce. J'ai juste eu peur que tu me fasses dormir sur le canapé, plaisanta Ron.

Elle lui sourit en retour et se blottit contre lui alors qu'il murmurait un _nox_ et remontait la couette sur eux. Il se contenta de la serrer contre lui alors que le sommeil lui faisait défaut. Les cafés qu'ils avaient bu toutes la soirée, sans aucun doute, allaient le maintenir éveiller encore un petit moment. Cependant, il n'était pas le seul, Hermione était, désormais, tout à fait réveillée et Ron sentait ses petites mains agiles parcourir son torse. Il sourit dans la noir et décida de la laisser faire jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tienne plus. En fin de compte, la nuit était partie pour être plus agréable qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

OoO

Hermione avait raison, le lendemain, Ron n'était plus là quand elle se leva. Il faisait déjà bien jour et elle ne voulait pas regarder le réveil. Elle se retourna donc et attrapa l'oreiller de Ron dans laquelle elle enfouit la tête pour inspirer son odeur. Pourtant un détail la chiffonna, il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel dans la chambre. Elle se redressa sur les coudes et sourit à la vue d'un plateau qui l'attendait sur le bureau un peu plus loin. Il était joliment garni et elle en salivait d'avance. Ron n'avait rien oublié, confiture, café resté bien chaud grâce à un sort, jus d'orange, pain grillé et une lettre.

_Je te promets d'obtenir mon après-midi et ma soirée, pour qu'on puisse se retrouver tous les deux. _

_Je t'aime,_

_Ron._

Bien qu'emballée par cette idée, la jeune femme préférait modérer sa joie, elle serait vraiment heureuse quand elle le verrait revenir. Mais la journée commençait plutôt bien et elle savoura son petit déjeuner avant de s'allonger paresseusement pour rattraper les heures de sommeil perdues.


End file.
